


From Days Less Dark

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen Work, Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the news had broken over the WWN of Sirius' escape from Azkaban, he allowed himself a dark laugh, and another cup of tea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Days Less Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

TITLE: From Days Less Dark

AUTHOR: Maple Tide

E-MAIL: mapletide@fastmail.fm

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved that are from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J. K. Rowling and all associated publishers (including Scholastic Press, Bloomsburg, and Raincoast). I'm just borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes. The plot involved, any stray characters that may crop up, and any other things that don't belong to her belong to me. I'm not seeking to make any money off of this; rather I'm going it for fun and for the chance to get it out of my own imagination before it drives me even more insane. Understood? =) Good.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Angst

SPOILERS: PoA, and the movie trailer, sort of.

ARCHIVE: none

FEEDBACK: Please? I can be reached at mapletide@fastmail.fm

SUMMARY: "When the news had broken over the WWN of Sirius' escape from Azkaban, he allowed himself a dark laugh, and another cup of tea."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is so very short, and there's probably more story there, but this was something I just had to get out of my head, that curled up and took up residence when I first saw the PoA trailer. Well, after a part of the trailer kind of broke me into bits, that is.

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

Remus Lupin made his way slowly toward King's Cross, his posture slightly bent, and his eyes focused upon absolutely nothing.

If he looked up, he might see one of the wanted posters, and that was the last thing he needed to see right now.

When the news had broken over the WWN of Sirius' escape from Azkaban, he allowed himself a dark laugh, and another cup of tea. The laugh partially came from knowing that it was possible; where everyone else would have failed, Sirius would succeed, just to prove that he could. That memory came from days less dark, when he thought the other wizard could be trusted. The tea he used to ward away a growing chill.

Days later, the wanted posters had begun to appear, and after the first time of meeting one face to face, he had avoided looking at them. Nightmares had plagued him after seeing that screaming face. Although always different, there was one constant within those night terrors: the sound of Sirius' scream shaped into his name.

Long absent was the notion that Sirius was innocent. Those were the dreams of a younger man, one more willing to believe those he loved incapable of betrayal.

He had expected the letter from Dumbledore, and found it welcome. Remus accepted the position as much to take action against the man within his nightmares as to protect the boy they had sworn to Prongs they would protect.

Feeling more worn than his years, Remus paused between platforms nine and ten. After he stopped to turn up the collar of his coat and pick up his satchel, he slipped through the wall separating the wizarding station from the muggle one.

The year had officially begun, and yet Remus still could not shake that ghostly scream from his mind.

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

-end-


End file.
